Random One-shots
by Feather That Falls From Crow
Summary: Here is where I will publish random one-shots of mine. Most will use OCs maybe one will be the real characters.
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances: (Only characters used in story, refer to this if you have any questions on what a cat looks like)

Leader: _Crowstar- _a smoky black tom with light green eyes.

Medicine Cat: _Featherpool- _a fluffy light brown she-cat with a white chest and underbelly, and blue eyes. Frozencloud's sister.

Warriors:

_Frozencloud_\- a gray she-cat with a white back, chest, tail, and ears, also has blue eyes. Mate is Harryclaw.

_Hawktalon- _a broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

_Jaystorm- _a light gray tom with darker gray stripes and amber eyes.

Daylight Warriors:

_Harryclaw- _a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Frozencloud's mate. Harryclaw is only sometimes in the Clan, as he prefers his twolegs over his Clan.

_Mollyflower- _a white she-cat with light brown splashes and blue eyes. Lives next to Harryclaw's twoleg garden.

Now to the story:

_Frozencloud looked at her_ sister in disbelief, how was she expecting kits? They're father would be a Daylight Warrior, and she wasn't too happy about that. She wanted to have very loyal kits who she would know wouldn't run off to the twoleg life.

_How am I supposed to teach them to be loyal if they're own father sleeps with twolegs?_

Frozencloud gave her sister, Featherpool a somewhat happy look then turned away, it was best to tell Crowstar, then maybe try and convince Harryclaw to become a full warrior of SkyClan.

"Crowstar?" She asked, looking into the entrance of the leader's den to see smoky gray-almost black fur.

"Yes, Frozencloud? Is anything wrong?" Crowstar asked, his voice only slightly showing fear. Less than a moon ago SkyClan had fended off a bunch of Rogues who were stealing SkyClan prey. SkyClan had won, however Crowstar had lost a life that day, and the whole Clan knew he didn't have many lives left.

"Well, Featherpool told me to tell you that I'm expecting kits in a moon and a half or two moons."

"That's great news! The Clan always needs new warriors! Who is the father? Harryclaw, perhaps?" Frozencloud only nodded at her leader's question. It was no secret that she and Harryclaw had feelings for each other, after all almost the whole of SkyClan knew they were mates.

"May I go search the twoleg place for him? He hasn't shown up to camp a lot lately." No one knew what was keeping the young Daylight Warrior away, however Frozencloud knew it must be something important.

"Yes, be careful though, the rogues may still be hanging around, though I don't fear them as a threat anymore." Frozencloud nodded then walked out of camp, she must find Harryclaw.

-At the twoleg place-

"Harryclaw?" Frozencloud meowed into the sunlit twoleg place. Frozencloud knew that Harryclaw lived in one of these twoleg nests, however she wasn't sure what one.

"Are you looking for Harry? He lives in that nest over there." Frozencloud jumped at the sound of an elderly she-cat's voice, she wasn't paying close attention to much. The she-cat had snowy white fur and was sitting on her garden's fence.

"Thank you!" Frozencloud meowed as she jumped onto the fence to the twoleg garden that the snowy she-cat had said held Harryclaw. Frozencloud looked down at the ground on the other side of the twoleg fence. "Harryclaw!" Frozencloud let out a yowl, then jumped down into the clearing to find Harryclaw in a silver cobweb-like twoleg thing.

"Frozencloud! I'm sorry I haven't seen you, I am locked up in this cage, could you let me out?" Frozencloud could only nod as she started clawing at the cobweb-like cage, as Harryclaw said, and after what seemed like moons on end the latch finally opened.

_Thank StarClan!_

"Frozencloud! Watch out!" Harryclaw yowled as a twoleg had grabbed the she-cat and the twoleg shoved her into another cage.

"Run, Harryclaw! Run!" Frozencloud yelled, before being carried around the house to and thrown into a twoleg monster.

_Please, StarClan don't let them hurt me!_

And that's when everything blacked out for Frozencloud.

-Harryclaw's POV-

_Harryclaw watched as _his mate was thrown into the monster, then jumped over the fence. He could only hope that the twolegs weren't hurting her until he could find them.

_Don't worry my little flower, I will find you, and I will shred every twoleg's pelt if I have to._

Harryclaw started following Frozencloud's path back to the SkyClan camp, he had to tell Crowstar, or the possibility of losing his mate would bring him to death.

-at camp-

"Crowstar! Crowstar! I need to speak with you!" Harryclaw yelled in front of the leader's den, you could hear urgency in his voice.

"Yes, Harryclaw, calm down. Now, what is the problem?" Crowstar said, not thinking anything that Harryclaw had anything to say but about he was now going to father Frozencloud's kits.

"Frozencloud was taken, she was taken by my twoleg's friend!" Crowstar face turned from happy to worry in just three simple words. 'Frozencloud was taken'.

"What do you think we should do?" Crowstar asked Harryclaw.

"I have a plan."

-Frozencloud's POV-

Almost half a moon had gone by since she was taken to some kind of holding center for cats. She had met many, and she had learned from a cat next to her cage that this was where twolegs 'adopted' cats and took them home, if Frozencloud was to be adopted she needed to act cute.

_Maybe if they like me, they'll pick me and I can go with them, than one night when they aren't looking I can run off._

A twoleg gently picked Frozencloud out of her cage, then brought her to a bigger shiny cobweb-like fenced in area. Frozencloud let out a few forced purrs when the twoleg pet her.

_When will this be over?_

Frozencloud was pet by at least two twolegs. And after what felt like moons, the same twoleg who had taken her out of her cage handed her off to another twoleg. Frozencloud let out a few more forced purrs, and then was carried out of the silver cobwebbed twoleg nest.

_Hopefully twolegs aren't really that bad, or else I'm going to hate this a lot more than I thought. _

_-At the new twoleg's nest-_

_Frozencloud woke up _next to the twoleg who had taken her home andshook her head, waking herself fully up. Her first day of her plan went fine, no problems other than the nasty kittypet food, but she longed to have another squirrel, like the ones in the gorge.

_At least they haven't hurt me._

The twoleg showed no interest in harming her, only caring for her. Frozencloud thought about how long she had until her kits where supposed to be born, only about a moon and a half. Hopefully, just maybe Harryclaw would find her before she had the kits, and would be unable to travel the unknown distance back to the gorge, Frozencloud could only hope.

The twoleg had only yesterday let her out unto the garden, and before Frozencloud went exploring she wanted to make sure she knew everything she could about the garden. Frozencloud licked her somewhat swollen belly, her new twoleg had a very swollen belly, perhaps she was expecting a litter of twoleg kits. Ever since Frozencloud had been an apprentice she dreamed of having many kits, to give her kits to the Clan to mentor, and dreamed of the day she and her kits would hunt and fight side-by-side together.

_Will my dream still come true? To hunt side-by-side with my own kits? And watch over them for as long as I live?_

Frozencloud walked out the opened door into her twoleg's garden to hear her name being called.

"Frozencloud! Is there a Frozencloud around here?" Frozencloud's heart filled with joy and ran towards the twoleg fence, jumping on top of it, to see a gray-furred tom looking around.

"I'm Frozencloud!" She said, loud enough for StarClan to hear, she didn't want the tom to just pass knowing she could of found a way home.

"Your friend, Harryclaw, sent me to find you. He wants you to meet him here at the full moon." Frozencloud nodded, then jumped back into her twoleg's nest.

_That means I only have maybe a few sunrises left as a kittypet._

Frozencloud was filled with joy, she couldn't wait to return to her warrior life.

-a few sunrises later, the full moon-

_Frozencloud looked at _the sleeping form of her twoleg.

_I wish you the best of luck, I hope you will find another cat like me to be your kittypet, as for me, I must leave, my Clan is waiting for me. _

Frozencloud slowly jumped out of her twoleg's nest and walked to the door, and climbed through the small opening, big enough for a cat, at the bottom of the door. Tonight she would finally return home to SkyClan, and would never think of Kittypets the same way again.

Frozencloud jumped over her fence, and into the dark alleys of her twoleg place. She had no idea how far away from the gorge she was, but she hoped it wasn't too far… The extra weight of the kits would slow them down.

"Frozencloud?" She heard a voice call her name, it was Harryclaw, he had come back for her after all.

"Yes, it's me! Thank you for finding me, I don't know what the twoleg might have done to our kits!" She purred, rubbing her face on dark brown tabby's fur.

"Wait, our kits? Frozencloud, why didn't you tell me before?" Harryclaw worriedly said, he had a small doubt in his mind that the kits where not his, and some other kittypet had made Frozencloud pregnant.

"I was going to tell you, that's why I went looking for you the day I was caught, I never got the chance to though, are we far from the gorge?" Harryclaw's amber eyes turned soft, then he licked Frozencloud's head affectionately.

"No, love, the gorge is only across a few thunderpaths, luckly the twoleg didn't take you far or my old friend Ryan may not have found you."

"Thank him for me, will you? And can we leave now? I miss the taste and smells of the forest!" Harryclaw purred, then lead his mate out of the twoleg place.

_Finally, I can go home, where I belong._

-less than a moon later, SkyClan camp-

_"Congratulations, you have _a she-kit and two toms." Frozencloud's sister, Featherpool, meowed. It had been less than a moon since she and Harryclaw had returned to camp, and after the two returned he had become a full warrior of SkyClan, no longer a Daylight Warrior, making Mollyflower, Harryclaw's best friend, one of the only Daylight Warriors left.

"I want to name the she-kit Silverkit, it suits her, her fur is silver." Frozencloud meowed, giving a lick to the newly named kit.

"We can name the one that looks like me Eaglekit." Harryclaw said as he gave a lick to the newly named tom.

"How about Swiftkit for the black and white one?" Frozencloud asked her mate.

"Perfect."

Finally, Frozencloud's dream had come true, now she just had to wait till they were old enough to finally finish her dream. Hawktalon had challenged Harryclaw's decision to become a full warrior, but once he found out that Frozencloud was expecting his kits, he agreed that Harryclaw should be a full warrior, and Frozencloud had no doubts about if the Clan would accept them, they had to.

_Thank you StarClan, I owe you so much, Thank you for my kits._


	2. Update!

Okay so this obviously isn't part of the story, but it's an update that I need everyone to see!

First of all I'm typing this out on my phone: I apologize for any mistakes I make at the moment.

At the moment I lack a computer, why did I all of sudden disappear? Well it's simple.. I've had a rough time since I last updated, mainly family matters. I will still write, just not as often and I am going to start writing on Wattpad, under the username of Feather_That_Falls i will still check this site, I will just not be updating on this site. (Unless however I get a computer, but I am broke so it's not happening any time soon)

Another reason I want to switch to Wattpad is because I can update my stories a lot easier, and I can write without being connected to the internet.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my stories, and I hope you continue to read them over on Wattpad!


End file.
